


Fated

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I gotta tag something ok), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Banter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire! Tsukki, Werecat! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “You know, usually when I find a shapeshifter, it’s those blasted mutts,” Kei snarls, baring his fangs as his attacker bares his own fangs at him. “A werecat is definitely refreshing.”or,my attempt at a Halloween fic. Well, it's not really Halloween themed apart from the fact that this is about creatures.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a couple nights ago, trying to sleep: 
> 
> My brain: Vampire Tsukki and werecat Kuroo being mates.
> 
> Me: What?
> 
> My brain: Just do it.

“You know, usually when I find a shapeshifter, it’s those blasted mutts,” Kei snarls, baring his fangs as his attacker bares his own fangs at him. “A werecat is _definitely_ refreshing.”

“Why are you in my territory, leech?” the amber eyed kitty hisses—literally. His eyes are contracted like a pissed of cat’s, and those fangs shows this werecat is partially shifted right now.

“Haven’t you heard about me, kitty?” he arches an eyebrow at the other creature of the night. “I’m a Lord, here, you might want to do your research _before_ claiming territories.”

“There’s only one—oh no, _you’re_ Tsukishima?” the kitty yowls in disdain. “The Lord of the Moon, isn’t that your nickname?”

“Yes,” he notices a striped black tail waving behind the werecat and doesn’t take that as a good sign. “Are you going to attack me?”

“Me? Attack you? You’re over a thousand years old, and your little leech clan will skin me alive if I laid a claw on you,” the kitty curls his lips into a snarl.

“Get off me,” he orders the werecat, and surprisingly, he listens. “Now, tell me your name, _kitty_.”

Another hissy fit.

“You’re obviously new to Miyagi Prefecture in general if you didn’t know how I look like,” Kei lets out a small ‘heh’ sound. “I mean, I know it’s hard to be _this_ beautiful.”

“You’re vain as fuck, Tsukishima,” the stray kitty’s tail fluffs up, a bad sign on Kei’s accord. “As much I’d love to claw your dead heart out, I’m not suicidal, so I shall obey to you as a new citizen of Miyagi Prefecture.”

“Why did you leave wherever you came from? Surely, you’d prefer to being in a place you’d lived your entire life in as a cat?” he’s heard that cats hate changes, and since werecats are just cats in human form… he expects nothing less.

“Circumstance. Now, may I be pardoned and leave?” the kitty hisses again, eyes dilating back to twin slits.

“Tell me your name and you can leave.”

“Kuroo.”

///

As a vampire, Kei has always been fond of cats, as they are nocturnal creatures as well. He’s never come across a werecat, however, until last night since werecats tend to live in big cities and apart from the one time he’s been to Tokyo to be properly titled as a Lord of the Miyagi Prefecture, he’s stayed in Sendai for all his life. He briefly wonders if Kuroo (a befitting name since the werecat had black striped tail) got excommunicated by his werecat folks, but he shakes the thoughts off.

“Hey, Tsukki!” the only person Kei’d call a friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, calls him by the nickname he’s gotten used to over last eight hundred years. He’s the _only one_ who can call him by that silly nickname. “I got reports from our clan. They picked up a scent from a werecat. Can you believe it? A werecat in this town?”

“I met him, actually,” Kei clears his throat. “He smelled… old. Like he’s one of the few shapeshifters who passed the age of immortality.”

“I’m surprised a werewolf hasn’t killed him yet. Those mutts are stupidly territorial,” Yamaguchi’s eyes turn scarlet for a second. “Is he alone?”

“As far as I could tell. He tried to attack me,” he muses aloud. “Of course, when I told him who I am, he backed off.”

“You’re so famous, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi chirps. “Anyways, I got a date with someone… I hope he isn’t a werewolf like the last time…”

“Yeah, I wonder why some people lie on the site…” he looks away, not really interested in talking about the dating website for supernatural creatures. He’s been single for all the years he was a vampire; he isn’t about to change that _now_.

_Especially when something about that black kitty rubs me the wrong way,_ Kei reminds himself.

///

Contrary to popular belief, vampires _can_ go out in the sun. Of course, since the sunlight greatly diminishes their strength and powers, it’s very foolish to stroll around during daytime. Even a vampire as powerful as Kei, himself, doesn’t go out in the sunlight if it can be avoided. That’s why it’s nigh sunset when he’s outside, just looking for his possible prey. He isn’t one of those idiots who drain his victims, no, but he still needs to take a lot since he’s what most vampires and creatures of the night alike would call ancient.

“Meow?”

There’s a black cat in front of him, quite large, with shaggy pelt and a striped tail. There are three stripes on his forehead area, (as a vampire, his sense of smell can easily distinguish male from female animals without checking… _parts_) and he seems friendly.

“Hello, kitty,” Kei uses a soft tone, crouching down and offering a hand. The cat leans into his hand, nuzzling his face into his palm. “Are you lost? Wait, you don’t have a collar, so you must be a stray, yeah?”

“Meow?” the cat licks at his palm, tickling him with the roughness.

“I don’t speak Cat, sorry,” he drops his hand, and the cat surprises him by placing his paw on his hand. “Do you want something?”

“Meow!” the cat’s tail curls up, which only tells him he’s content.

Giving up on a more precise reply, Kei waves at the cat and stands up. It doesn’t take him more than three steps to find out that the black cat is following him.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

He gets a purr in response.

“I have to go somewhere, so it’s up to you whether you follow me or not.”

It’s quite common for vampires to take any creatures as their familiars. He wonders if this weird vibe he’s getting from the black kitten is because of the familiar bond.

“I should give you a name,” Kei muses. “I’m bad at naming my familiars, sorry, so you’re just gonna be Kuro, after your fur colour.”

He gets a happy-sounding “meow!” from his new familiar so he figures his cat is okay with the name.

///

_Kei is sleeping now that daybreak is coming, he’s sure of it. He should be sleeping, so it must be a dream that he’s imagining the werecat from the other night watching him by his bed, his eyes glowing in the dark in the hue of the full moon. He finds himself feeling oddly affected by it, but not in a negative way. He can feel himself rising from his bed to greet the werecat. He approaches the other male until their faces are too close, so close it seems like Kuroo’s breaths are _melting_ his dead, cold skin._

And that’s when he wakes up, with Kuro’s furry face close to his. He reaches to pet his familiar on his head, taking comfort in the loud purring.

“Were you watching me sleep, kitty?” Kei grouses, rising from his bed and checking for time—it’s barely 8pm, so he knows the sun’s down, at least.

“Meow!” comes a loud reply.

“Well, I’m headed out so if you wanna stay here…”

Kuro curls up into a ball where Kei’s head just was, yawning wide.

Thankfully, Kei doesn’t run into any werewolves tonight as well. Unlike other creatures of the night, werewolves find it the hardest to show loyalty to him as the Lord of Miyagi Prefecture. If he was under the attack of other Prefecture’s higher-ups, they’d come for his defense but on an every night occurrence? Hardly ever.

“Good evening, Tsukishima,” a voice Kei barely recognises calls his name.

“Kuroo,” Kei grouses, noticing the striped black tail waving slowly behind Kuroo. It’s like the werecat is please by something. “What do you want?”

“I’m a creature of the night, too, in case you forgot,” Kuroo hums. “Have you forgotten that cats are nocturnal?”

“I’m not sure what your motives of being in Sendai is, so I’m allowed to be wary of you, Kuroo,” he refutes.

Kuroo purrs out of amusement, and the sound seems… familiar to Kei for some reason. “Oh, surely a vampire as old as you know about the fated mate thing?”

“You came to Sendai because your instincts told you that your fated mate is here?” he’s puzzled. That’s a bold move, in his humble opinion.

“I’m an animal, after all. I listen to my instincts over my rationale,” Kuroo takes a step forward, invading Kei’s personal space. “Be careful who you let in, Tsukishima Kei, for you don’t know what might happen~”

///

When Kei returns home, his familiar, Kuro, is up and rubs his head against his leg as a greeting. He knows that’s a cat’s way to mark the person as their territory, and he finds it cute. He hasn’t had a cat familiar in a long time.

“Kuroo pisses me off,” he tells Kuro. “Like, I’ve met the kitty twice and he just rubs me the wrong way.”

“Meow?” Kuro meows when Kei picks him up to carry him to his bedroom.

“He thinks such thing as fated mates exist. That’s a kid’s bedtime story for any born-creatures,” he vamp-speeds so he can reach his bed before too long. “Anyone who believes in fated mates is an idiot.”

“Meow!” Kuro nuzzles his head into Kei’s neck. Chuckling, the vampire puts his familiar down so he can strip down before bed.

“Goodnight, Kuro.”

///

_“Why do you hate me?” Kuroo asks him in Kei’s dream. “I have done nothing wrong.”_

_“You did try to attack me the first time we’ve met,” Kei retorts._

_Kuroo twitches one of the cat ears on top of his head. “I was started, and I’m a cat. Go figure.”_

_“I don’t—”_

Kei wakes up and he’s surprised to see Kuroo crouched by the bed, looking surprised himself.

“How did you wake up?” Kuroo hisses, the sound half-hearted.

“I just did?” Kei’s confused. “I thought… aren’t you just a werecat?”

“My grandmother was a dream-walker, I got her abilities,” Kuroo explains. “I just—”

“You believe in fated mate and the first person you found was…”

_Me_, Kei realises it now.

“You think I’m your fated mate,” Kei whispers as Kuroo starts leaning in. “I can’t be your fated mate.”

“Trust me, my animal instincts are never wrong,” and their lips meet.

Never once in Kei’s life did he feel like this. It’s like he’s complete and finally at peace. His hand goes up to scratch at Kuroo’s cat ears, earning a purr against his lips. He continues doing that as they kiss, and only stops when they have to pause their kissing.

“So, you’re Kuro,” Kei deduces. “Only the invited can get in and now that I think about it… your tail is just a bigger version of how it is in your full-cat form.”

“You do have brains!” Kuroo laughs. “So, do you believe in us being fated mates?”

“I have an eternity to figure it out, Kuroo,” he kisses Kuroo on his nose, kind of like booping a cat’s nose. “Are you ready for it?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
